


Companionship

by Iamsuperconfused



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 3, F/F, Ficlet, Sanvers Week, Veteran Gay Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:48:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsuperconfused/pseuds/Iamsuperconfused
Summary: What if Alex had been a Veteran gay during the event of 2x05! This is my take on those moments.Un-betaed, Un-Edited, We make mistakes like fools.





	Companionship

She watches as Alex sink the last ball at the pool table, cursing her luck, of course she’d befriend the one girl who can handle a pool cue better than her. “Aww, I don’t get the chance to win my money back?” 

“Uh, with the rate that you play, we’d be here for hours. Your girlfriend would have to put out an APB.” 

Ouch, that’s what she gets for keeping things to herself. “Not likely, we broke up.” 

Alex winces and facepalm, cursing under her breath and struggle to keep up with Maggie as she goes to the bar. “Aw shit, that sucks. Sorry for making that joke. Next drink’s on me.” 

Maggie leans against the counter, staring at the various choices of alcohol behind the bar. “She said I was hard headed, insensitive and obsessed with work and almost sociopathic.” repeating the words makes her clench her fist.

“I’m guessing she wasn’t a big fan of the work schedule, the off-hour calls and the dark humor?” Alex slides a bit of money across the counter.

“Dark humor?” a tilt of her head, uncertain about the allegation.

Alex makes an attempt to mimic Maggie’s voice and mannerism, using her right hand as prop phone. “Hey Danvers, want to see a dead body?”

“Fair point.” she closes her eyes. “I think I’ll just have another beer, Danvers. Thanks for offering.” 

Alex smiles to Darla and lift two fingers, two bottle slide across the counter a moment later. “Hey, after getting a foot in my mouth like that, I had to wash the taste out.” 

“Ugh, you’re disgusting.” Maggie drinks from her beer.

“Probably yeah.” Alex sips her own beer.

They spend a few minutes nursing their beer, quietly side by side, just enjoying the companionship. Maggie leaves the bar after giving Alex a hug.  

 

* * *

 

Alex stares at her phone in the middle of the DEO, as Winn drones on about the minutiae of the alien gun technology and how he could track it.   _ Fuck she’s into Maggie.  _

“Hello? Earth to Agent Danvers?” Winn teases her

_ And she smiles about it  _ “I’m sorry, I’m listening!” 

“No you’re not.” Since when did Winn get brave enough to call her bullshit. 

_ Fuck she’s daydreaming at work about Maggie.  _ “Aw shit. I’m sorry, I just realized I got a crush on someone.” she whisper and scratch the back of her head. 

“Maggie?” He guesses

“Yeah.” 

“Well, I approve. More than I did of your past ones.” 

“What do you know about my crushes!?” she smack him on the shoulders. 

“Okay, I only know of one and it’s because I’d like to remind you there’s cameras in the DEO bases.” He looks at her with a teasing grin. “I guess sending you to Project Cadmus kind of ruined the mood with Lucy. So you know, I think an NCPD detective who likes Aliens might do better.” 

“Thanks for looking out.” She pat him on the back. “I’ll screen your next girl.” 

“Yeah, that’s fair.” 

 

* * *

 

Alex joins her on the site of the latest alien gun attacks, a discreet smile at the way the girl moves. “Hey, just so you know, we’re working on a way to track these guns and analyze their electromagnetic component to develop a counter measure.”  

“Good, because there’s no nerd big enough in the NCPD for that. And there’s not enough classes at the academy about Anti-gravity guns.” Maggie signs something and start heading for her own cruiser a bit down the street. 

“Are you feeling any better?” She follows quickly, almost bumping into another officer. 

“Now I just feel like someone kicked me in the gut instead of the face.” she shrugs and start taking off the oversize windbreaker and drop it into the backseat of the car through the window.

“You want to go out with me and get your mind off of things?” Alex points at the scene behind her. “I know a great pinball bar or there’s a sushi bar that’s probably open too.” 

“You and me?” Maggie ask with her eyes narrowed. 

“Yeah, you and me. Something wrong with that?” 

“Nothing, I think I read you wrong!” Maggie’s smile widen

“What do you mean?” 

“I didn’t realize you were into girls.” 

Alex blinks and set her hand on her hips. “Are you seriously saying you thought I was straight!?” she turns around to hide her smile, but she doesn’t manage to hide it completely by the time she looks back at Maggie. “I’ve never been so insulted.” 

Maggie leans against the side of her car, smiling brighter now. “My gaydar might need an oil change?” 

“Look, I’m not looking to be your rebound, Maggie. I know how hard this kind of job can get and there’s not many of us in those kind of job. It feels great knowing there’s someone else around. Someone that understand the crappy schedule and the grim humor.” she speaks softly.

“If I wasn’t in the middle of a crime scene at work, I’d probably be crying.” Maggie makes the statement while her eyes shine with unspilled tears. “Look,, Danvers after I’m done grieving this one.. I think maybe we should have a serious talk.” she opens the driver’s door to her car. “But I’m on for tonight’s pinball bar.” 

“Call me, be safe and take care of yourself.” they exchange a fist bump before both leave the premises. 

 


End file.
